The Sarcones
by DecimusSerai
Summary: What happens when you take three unruly siblings, give them magic, then throw them into the middle of the Harry Potter universe?
1. Prologue

Story Name- The Sarcones

Rating- T

Summary- What happens when you take three unruly siblings, give them magic, then throw them into the middle of the Harry Potter universe?

Warning- Spoilers for most of the books, and some major AU. Maybe a little language here and there, and far in the future there might even be some romance. Then again, that could be a possible sequel instead...hmmmm...possibilities...

A/N- Hello all! I return once again out of the blue, to bring another story to you! Now, I would just like to say right now, this is NOT MEANT to be taken seriously. It's simply the product of myself and two of my dearest friends, who love the FanWorld, that after a night of waaaaaay too much sugar and too many rounds of the Harry Potter board game, we decided to figure out what it would be like if we were a part of the story ourselves. So, here it is, our Childe of one crazy night that just never seemed to stop. I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

Once upon a time, there were three siblings, triplets really, who were more special than anyone realized. These three were the children of a prominent pure-blood family of wizards, the Sarcones, who had years before moved to America in order to escape the war in England. However, before they were able to escape fully, much of their family was killed off or locked away as they were accused of being "Dark" Wizards. In the end, the parents of said triplets, and a few very distant cousins, were the only survivors who made it. While the cousins disappeared, the wife, Selice Sarcone, died while in childbirth, the stress of carrying three children at once proving to be too much. The husband and father, Caelum Sarcone, also died soon after when he was finally tracked by assassins sent after him when he had refused to serve the "Dark Lord" Voldemort.

The effect both these deaths had on children who were much too young to ever understand would become the point of blame that many others would use to explain why three children from a highly respectable family, would grow to become the most dreaded trio that "tore the world at its seams", as quoted by one Rita Skeeter. Others would say it was the loss of their parents and their being raised by the human servants and house elves, who had long ago sworn their lineages to the family that caused it; that they molded the three children to be too "free". Even more would say that it was simply because the siblings were born as insane as You-Know-Who had become.

No matter the 'how's' and 'what's' of their lives that may have caused such apocalyptic happenings, the three siblings lived in a secluded peace for most of their lives, the only company being that of the humans and elves who took care of them. While taught the rules and standings of their inherited places among Wizarding Society, by no means were the three forced into even half of the strict mannerisms that every other child like them had.

For ten years, the small family was happy, learning as much about the world as they could take in, even though they were so rarely allowed out into it. Finally, after years of living in secrecy, the day came when the family of three knew they couldn't hide any longer.

That day?

The children's eleventh birthday.

~*V*D*D*~

A/N- Please give me a review of what you think! Chapter One is already finished, Chapter Two is nearly done, and all I need is a little incentive to pull the next one up. ~Deci


	2. Chapter 1

Story Name- The Sarcones

Rating- T

Summary- What happens when you take three unruly siblings, give them magic, then throw them into the middle of the Harry Potter universe?

Warning- Spoilers for most of the books, and some major AU. Maybe a little language here and there, and far in the future there might even be some romance. Then again, that could be a possible sequel instead...hmmmm...possibilities...

_~*V*D*D*~_

Chapter 1—Letters, Fights, and a Train

The day had started out normally, with Deci and Darion arguing over something trivial, that for them exploded into an apocalypse, with their other sister Villean sitting in the corner of the room with a book, earplugs in her ears. This continued on, until Deci eventually became frustrated, and tackled Darion.

"THAT WAS THE LAST OF MY CHOCOLATE, YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU EAT IT!" she yelled, short, choppy brunette hair flying everywhere as she and her brother wrestled.

"Then you shouldn't have left it in my room, moron! It's your own fault!" He retorted, trying to push her off. Finally managing to get her off, he scrambled back, tense and ready for another attack. Instead, his eyes widened in horror as he took in the slumped form of his sister as she kneeled on the floor, head tipped down. A small sniffle escaped her, a hand quickly reaching up to wipe away tears. Reaching out, he started to inch back towards her.

"Des? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, reall—" His sentence was cut off by a low growl that rumbled through the room, his only warning before he was pounced on by a black wolf. Sharp teeth stopped just above his neck, barely grazing the soft skin, before a rough voice floated through his mind.

'_You hurt Young Mistress. Now I will hurt you' _Time seemed to stop in the room, with Darion lying still under the predator, Deci staring in shock, and Villean still oblivious to everything, humming as she turned the page in the book she was reading.

"Um, Tas? It's alright, he didn't hurt me. We were just playing, and it got out of hand." Attempting to calm the angry wolf, she held out her arms, "See, I'm fine. Just a few tears. Nothing serious."

A moment passed before Tas huffed, and moved away from Darion's neck. Sighing in relief, his body went limp, all concentration going back to breathing. A short lick on the abused neck served as an apology from the wolf, which immediately turned and walked over to Deci, curling around her on the ground.

She smiled softly at her familiar, before glancing guiltily at her brother who was still just lying on the ground, not moving. "Sorry Dare, I didn't mean for that to happen…"

Raising one hand up, he waved it, as if to brush away her words. "Don't worry about it. I should've figured he would be around nearby." Sitting up, he brought his knees up, resting his elbows on them and running a hand through his mussed up hair. "Speaking of familiars though," he started, glancing around the room, "Where's Cyn?"

A soft hiss answered him as a long snake slithered into the room, quickly moving over to wrap around Darions arm, nuzzling against his cheek in greeting. Its dark emerald scales almost glittering in the light of the room, the small swirls and designs that ran across its body in ebony seemingly moving.

Scratching the beautiful serpents head, he opened his mouth to speak again when a loud screech filled the air. Everyone in the room immediately looked up, Villean finally removing the ear plugs from her ears as her own eyes widened slightly. Whistling sharply, she placed her book aside and held out her arm for the large black raven to land, the flustered bird chittering nonsense to her. Shushing him, she began to softly pet its feathers, trying to calm her bird.

"Sheesh Villie," Darion said, staring in shock at the bird, "What got Izzy in such a Tizzy?" A soft snort escaped Deci, before she buried her face into the thick black fur of her wolf, trying to muffle her laughter. A fiery glare was their only answer as Villean turned back to cooing calmingly to her bird.

As she was doing this, an unfamiliar barn owl flew in from the same direction the raven had come, three letters attached to its leg. Circling the room, it balked at landing anywhere near the wolf or snake, instead choosing to settle on the back of an unused chair a safe distance away.

Curious, Deci stood and went to untie the letters. Getting them off of the birds' leg, the owl immediately shot back up and out whatever way it had come. Blinking at the hasty departure, she shrugged and headed back to her spot on the floor. Dropping onto it with a _'thunk'_, she flipped through the letters, tossing two of them in the general direction of her siblings, before opening her own

"What is it Des?" Villean asked, stroking the now calm raven, not wanting to risk getting up to grab the letter a few feet away from her, for fear of setting her bird off again.

Flicking open the letter, she scanned through the contents before her eyes grew huge and she went back to the top, reading it carefully, her eyes narrowing as she concentrated. Both siblings watched her in suspense, both not wanting to grab the letter near them.

A few minutes passed like this, with Deci reading everything in the letter. Slowly, she lowered it to her lap, carefully folding it back up and placing it back in the envelope. Setting the envelope aside, she stood and turned her back on her two siblings. Said siblings glanced at each other in concern, Darion already standing to approach her as Villean began to inch forward on her seat in case she was needed.

Taking a few steps closer, Darion stopped and nervously started playing with the chain around his neck, three Chinese coins clinking together as he did. "Deci?"

A muffled noise escaped her, before a loud scream tore through the air, causing the other inhabitants jump in surprise. Whipping around, Deci faced her siblings, a large smile across her face, eyes bright with excitement. "We've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

The resulting squeal of excitement was followed by Villean practically flying out of her chair and glomping onto Deci. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

The two excited girls turned when they heard a soft _thump_ come from behind them. Both eyes landed on their brother who had just collapsed, staring forward in shock. Both girls quickly rushed to his side, kneeling on either side of him, staring at him in worry. Waving a hand in his face, Villean shook her head slightly when she received no response. Deci bit her lip in worry at her unresponsive brother, until she got an idea.

Snapping her fingers twice rapidly, Tas was by her side in the next moment. Glancing at his mistress, he understood what she wanted, and very happily nipped harshly at Darion's forearm, drawing blood and a loud yelp as blue eyes refocused. Said blue eyes glared at his sisters, rolling them as the two girls just shrugged and began chattering about the school.

And with this, their journey began.

_~*V*D*D*~_

Now, one has to wonder why three siblings who lived in America received their letter to attend a Wizarding school in Europe. After all, weren't there schools in America for them?

Well, as a matter of fact, there were. Three, to be exact. However, each school did something that Hogwarts obviously did not.

Background checks.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had no idea what he had just brought on himself.

_~*V*D*D*~_

It was a bright and sunny day on September first, and the three Sarcones made their way happily to the station, glancing around themselves excitedly at the new and interesting area.

However, when it came time for them to get on the platform, all three stopped and stared, confused, at their ticket.

"Platform 9 3/4? Where the hell is that?" Villean exclaimed, glancing up and at the large sign hanging above them with 'Platform 9' written in bold letters, and at the next which had 'Platform 10'. "Don't British wizards understand how to count?" She scoffed, dropping the empty cage for her raven that she had been carrying. (They had each sent their familiars ahead of them, not wanting to cause any problems while among the muggles.) Crossing her arms, she glared at the sign for Platform 9, as if daring it to correct her.

Deci glanced around warily at the muggles around her, a few of them staring at Villean in curiosity as they had heard some of what she had said. "Villean," she hissed under her breath, "be careful. Some of the muggles heard you!"

Villean raised a single hand at her sister. "Shut up, I'm glaring at the sign, and I think I'm winning." With that said, she reset her unmoving stature and continued to glare at the sign.

Sighing, Deci hit herself in the forehead with her palm, before looking at her brother, who had stayed silent through the whole exchange. Darion had been studying the ticket carefully, occasionally glancing at the wall beside them. Casually walking towards the wall, dragging his trunk behind him, he picked a section of the wall.

Deci watched in confusion as he did this, about to call out to him when he just leaned against the wall, and seemed to be swallowed by it. Deci could only stare in shock, jaw dropped, at the part of the wall that had just eaten her brother.

"Oh, my- _Villean!_" She half screeched, whacking her sister on the shoulder to get her attention. Jolting back, Villean immediately yelped in pain and began to rub her shoulder as she glared at Deci.

"What was _that_ for?" She asked, getting ready to hit back before Deci interrupted her.

"Get back at me for that later, we have to do something! _Darion just got eaten by the wall!"_ Pointing frantically at the offending object, Deci began to hop from foot to foot, quickly approaching hyperventilation as time went on.

Villean blinked and stared at her sister, turned to look at the wall for a bit, then turned back to Deci. Raising a hand, she gently rested it on Deci's forehead, as if checking for a fever. "Are you sure you're alright, Des? I think you're getting a bit delusional. Maybe you should sit down for a bit..." Trailing off, she began to look around for a seat that her sister could use.

"Shut _up_! I do not need to sit down, I am not delusional, and I do not have a fever! My brother just got sucked into a _bloody fucking wall_, so excuse me for freaking out!" She screamed, face turning red as she slapped all attempts from Villean to calm her down. People were beginning to stop and stare at the hysterical girl, Villean paling slightly.

"Well, well. Wouldn't you-"

"Look at this little-"

"Scene here? I must-"

"Say, this is sad. Why could-"

"Such cute little firsties-"

"Be causing such a fuss?" Two voices traded off, said "little firsties" flipping around in shock. Two tall, gangly red heads stood behind them, mirror-images of each other. They were standing leaned up against each other, arms around the others shoulders.

Shaking her head lightly due to the confusing comment, (how did they _do_ that?), Villean stared for a moment before shrugging. _'They called us firsties, which means they know we're first years. Must be Hogwarts students themselves.'_ Decision made, Villean turned her attention back to her once-again panicking sister. Said panicking sister was muttering under her breath all the spells she knew for retrieving objects from inside solid structures (how she knew such spells was a completely different subject), weighing the possibilities of how large a fuss would be made if possibly crushed human remains were suddenly pulled from a wall.

Turning back to the highly amused twins, who were now staring at Deci with intense interest as they heard her planning, Villean snapped her fingers to get the redheads attention. Once having it, Villean waved them closer as to have less chance of someone overhearing.

"She thinks our brother was eaten by the wall, and as such is now planning how to get him out." Villean explained once the three were huddled together, all turning to stare at the furiously planning girl. The twins turned to look at the dirty blonde-haired girl incredulously, eyebrows raised in question. "Deci's never quite been there in the mind when it comes to either me or our brother being in any form of trouble. Tends to lose all sense of intelligence." She explained, shrugging at their stunned expressions before both burst out laughing.

The sudden burst of sound seemed to break through Deci's racing thoughts, as she suddenly turned towards them, eyes narrowed. The normally green depths were tinged with a shining gold that seemed to grow with each second. Lip pulling back, she snarled at the three, before a sudden slap to the back of the head pulled her back to herself.

All four turned to look at the brunette boy behind Deci who was standing with his arms crossed and a single eyebrow cocked. A heartbeat passed, and suddenly the second brunette found himself on the ground with a crying girl on his chest.

"I-I-I thought you had been eaten by the wall, and were being crushed slowly to death by its teeth disguised as bricks, and you were going to become mush, and-and-and you were gonna DIE!" She rushed out in one breath, taking a moment to burrow into his chest and take a shuddering breath; immediately followed by her sitting straight up, legs straddling his stomach, as she death glared the boy beneath her. "Don't you EVER do that again!" She exclaimed, starting to lift herself off him when she "accidentally" slipped and her knee sank into his gut.

Choking, Darion rolled onto his side clutching his middle after Deci finally got off him. "Abuse, abuse! I call abuse! Get this crazy woman away from me!" He gasped out, before choking again when Deci flew at him.

The twins were staring at the two wrestling in shock, amusement battling with their bewilderment. Villean was simply standing with an almost bored expression on her face as she watched the two, as if used to this sort of thing.

Turning their attention to each other, the red haired strangers held a silent conversation before both nodded at once. Sidling up Villean, one on either side, they both rested their elbow on a shoulder, momentarily surprising the blonde.

"I'm Fred-"the one on the right started.

"And I'm George." The other finished, both doing a sort of flourish-y half bow.

"We are-"

"The Weasley Twins. Infamous-"

"Dashing-"

"Magnificent-"

"And charming-"

"Pranksters attending Hogwarts-"

"School of Yadda-"

"And Chadda." The one introduced as George winked conspiratorially as he subtly motioned towards the still lingering muggles. "And as of this year-"

"We are both proudly entering-"

"Our third year-"

"At said school." Fred concluded, doing another mock bow, before both boys stepped back as one to better see the other three. "And who-"

"Might you three be?" They asked, heads cocking to the side. By this time, Both Deci and Darion had stopped fighting, staring in wonder at the two twins, their heads moving back and forth between the two as they switched off.

Blinking slowly, Deci was, surprisingly, the first to react as she smoothly stood from her position on the floor, flipping back a few strands of dark brown hair that had fallen into her face. She curtsied, actually managing to make the movement look somewhat graceful- which wasn't easy considering she was in jeans and a t-shirt— before calmly replying, "Decimus Sarcone, at your service. And these are my two siblings, Villean Sarcone," she motioned to the dirty blonde girl beside her who waved slightly at the two boys, "And our brother, Darion Sarcone." The equally dark-haired boy nodded slightly, scratching his head. (He had taken the chance to stand up as soon as he was assured that Deci was distracted) "We will be starting at Hogwarts as first years." She smiled happily.

Both twins paused for a moment as they took in the complete 180 turn the brunette had done in moods. Then part of what she had said hit them, both cocking their heads, confused- "Wait, you're all first years? How's that possible?" Fred asked, brow wrinkled as he tried to figure it out.

This time it was Darion who spoke up, stepping up to stand beside his sisters. "That's because we're triplets." He said, bumping his shoulder with Deci's. This just seemed to make the twins even more confused as they took a moment to look at the three. They could kind of see how the three looked similar enough to tell that they were siblings, but triplets?

True, Darion and Deci looked very similar with both their dark hair and similar builds, both being rather thin, though Darion was slightly taller then Deci (And so was Villean, they noticed). Meanwhile, Villean had a heavier build, mainly showed by the rather_…well-endowed_ aspect of her body, and dirty blonde hair. However, Darion and Villean had the same dark blue eyes while Deci had a nearly emerald green (The glints of gold from earlier had completely vanished, leaving the twins wondering if they had simply imagined them), and also had similar hair types, it being very straight and smooth, while Deci's was slightly wavy and seemed to have a mind of its own.

Finished with their inspection for now, both boys shook their heads in disbelief. "While maybe siblings,-"

"How could we know-"

"If you actually-"

"Are triplets?" George finished, before waving the question off. "Never-"

"Mind. We probably-"

"Would just end up-"

"Confused anyway." Fred sighed, before perking up as a woman's rather loud and frantic voice drifted to them. Quickly turning on his heel, Fred stood on his toes and began waving his arms at a group of people that all had similar flaming red hair, a boy with dark, black hair trailing behind them. "Oi, Mum!" Fred called, gaining the attention of the robust woman at the head of the group.

Relief relaxed her features, before they were tightened back up into a scolding set. Quickly bustling over to the twins, the triplets stared in shock at the sea of red heading towards them. All three seemed to take a step backwards together, before they moved closer together for support.

Soon, the large woman reached her sons, immediately setting into a blistering lecture, not noticing the three standing behind the twins. The trio hesitantly looked at each other, half tempted to start sneaking away when the twins seemed to interrupt their mother by quickly moving to either side of the group of three behind them.

"We were just helping some first years, mum." One said, wrapping his arm around Villean's shoulders, the other doing the same to Darion, both of whom began to lean away uncomfortably while Deci, who was stuck in the middle, shrunk in on herself a little.

"Yeah, the little ones were panicking because they couldn't find the entrance." The other continued a mock sad expression on his face. "We simply couldn't-"

"Just leave them on their own like that!" The first finished. Molly Weasley looked critically at her two sons, before turning her attention to the three smaller children in-between the two redheads.

Her stern expression softened into a kind smile as she studied them. "It's nice to meet you three; I take it this is your first time finding the train?" At an answering three nods her smile grew. "I see. It's Harry's first time as well." She motioned to the single black-haired boy who was lagging at the back of the group. Motioning forward another gangly red-headed boy, she set her hand on his shoulder. "It's also Ron's first year." She continued.

The triplets and Ron stared at each other for a moment, before each nodded hesitantly. There was an awkward pause before Villean took a tiny step forward, shrugging off the arm around her, performing a sloppy half-curtsy.

"I am Villean Sarcone, and these are my siblings, Deci Sarcone and Darion Sarcone. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." She politely said, ignoring the soft snort coming from behind her at her demur tone. Sending a short death glare at her siblings, Villean smiled politely at Mrs. Weasley, though it dropped half-way at the wide-eyed look of shock that had overcome the Weasley matron.

"Sarcone? Truly? The Sarcone family has again returned to England?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a rush. Two other red-headed males behind her had begun whispering fiercely, causing a few tendrils of wariness worm through their chest.

"Not…quite," Villean hesitantly said. All three were shifting their weight now, confused at the intent stares they were receiving. "It is only us three." She continued, "Our parents passed away long ago, and now we are all that's left." At this the three oldest, (obviously the other two must be the father, and the other possibly another brother), eyes widened even more, disbelief obvious on their features.

"Almost all the Sarcones?" Mr. Weasley asked, "Gone?" The older man had paled rapidly at the declaration.

The three slowly nodded and the two adults seemed to be at a loss until Mrs. Weasley visibly shook it off. "Well, that is a pity." She said sadly. "The Sarcones were a good and strong family. You three have my condolences." She said, nodding to the children. It may seem strange why she was speaking so formally with children, however with the Heads of the Sarcone family deceased, that made the three standing before her the Heirs and Heads of the lineage now. While they wouldn't actually gain control until the oldest came of age, (How old were they, anyway? Surely not _all_ of them were starting their first year…) it was still prudent that she treat them with the same respect she would give any other Head of a family.

The three children each bowed their head in thanks as they had been taught, for a moment taking the stances of the true purebloods that they were. In the next instance, they were simple children again; hesitant and cautious in front of people they had just met.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands together. "Let's be going then. Train'll be leaving soon." The next few minutes were frantic movements as the triplets were told how to get onto the platform (Darion then remembering that he had meant to tell his two sisters that he had figured it out.), and everyone began to take their turns going through the wall.

Right before stepping through the wall Villean turned to Deci, taking a moment to hit her upside the head. At Deci's following cursing, the blonde simply raised an eyebrow.

"It was later."

_~*V*D*D*~  
_


End file.
